


I Loved Her

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [7]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Sad Ending, angsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Ayano loved Info-Chan so much.Info-Chan didn't realise until she was gone.





	I Loved Her

__

_I just wanted her love._

  
_I just wanted her time._

_I just...I just wanted someone...anyone._

_I knew she didn't care about me._

_She just used me to do her dirty work._

_And now that I'm no longer useful to her she...she doesn't care anymore.._

  
_I thought I finally found someone like me..I though I finally found someone who I could share my secrets with..._

  
_But..._

_She's just like everyone else._

_She's worse than everyone else._

_She is the most disgusting and vile creature I've ever met...and yet...I still love her.._

  
_Maybe if...if we meet again in another life we'll...maybe I'll be able to confess...to convince her that I'd do anything for her..._

_But that's just...that's just wishful thinking..._

_She could never love me..._

_I'm just.... A mOnStEr_

  
_(POV CHANGE)_

  
_I hate her..._

  
_I hate that creepy stalker._

_I hate that pathetic excuse of a human._

_No one will ever love her._

  
_Her Senpai will never accept her._

_She'll get what she deserves._

  
_And that's a life sentence in a top prison._

_Where they'll torture her and make her go through everything she made those innocent students go through._

  
_She disgusts me and doesn't deserve to live._

  
_Which is why I've hired someone to..get her out of the way._

  
_She goes by the name 'nemesis'._

_Megami used her to try and track...her...but that didn't work..this time though I'll tell nemesis where she is and then..I'll finally be at peace...maybe then my father will be proud..hahaha....I crack myself up sometimes._

_She's....she's dead....I'm....oh my god what the hell was i thinking! I didn't....well of course I did mean to but...why am I only realizing this now...why didn't I realize this before when...no I...i can't think about that now...i...i need to get her to a doctor._

  
_She's...gone...._

_(3rd POV)_

_A girl kneeled on her knees on the rooftop of a school her eyes covered by her white glasses and her face turned to face the cherry blossom tree...she said no words and no sounds came out of her but her body was shaking and she was clenching her fists._

  
_Then, without saying a word, she walked to the ledge, took her shoes off and stood on the railing._

  
_She smiled at the sky and allowed herself to fall imagining that this was the only barrier between her and the one she...she loved...and still loves..._

 


End file.
